Kitty Bath
by Finn-chan
Summary: Amu necesita un buen baño… Llegó la hora de duchar al gatito. Ikuto x Amu. -TRADUCCIÓN- Lemon.


**N.T: ¡Jelou! Aquí estoy de nuevo, traduciendo otro de los fics de Nkitty29. Qué puedo decir de ellos, ¡me encantan! Es un verdadero placer traducirlos. **

**PD: Me he dado cuenta de que hay algunas incoherencias en el fic de Heated Incounter, por lo que he decidido traducir menos literalmente este fic, con el propósito de que suene mejor a nuestros oídos españoles.**

**N.A:**** No poseo Shugo Chara y nunca lo poseeré.**

**He tenido esta historia en mi ordenador desde hacía bastante. No recuerdo porqué no lo publiqué. De todas maneras, dejemos a un lado las incoherencias o lo que sea esto. Imaginad que Amu e Ikuto tienen una edad parecida. Y ambos son MAYORES, bueno, más bien ella. **

_Amu necesita un buen baño… Llegó la hora de duchar al gatito. __Ikuto x Amu_

**Kitty Bath**

* * *

- Hmm…-

Ikuto suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la rosada cama. Justo se había levantado de una pequeña siesta. Y aquella pequeña siesta había incluido un picante sueño en donde una cierta niña pelirosa era protagonista.

El gato negro sonrió con satisfacción al recordar su sueño. Tenía muy buenas imágenes para recordar… su impecable cuerpo desnudo, sus besos azucarados y sus lujuriosos gemidos.

_Ella estaba sobre sus rodillas. Su mano agarraba su punzante erección._

_Ikuto gruñó cuando ella lo tocó. Mordió sus labios cuando vió y sintió la lengua de la pelirosa lamiendo su punta. Ella continuó con su pequeña demostración. Su lengua se movía agonizantemente lenta para Ikuto. Su placer fue solo incrementado cuando ella se lo metió entero en la boca y succionó. _

_Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo rosado y empujaron hacia abajo - ¡A-Amu!_

El joven sintió dentro del sueño un zumbido estallando por todo su cuerpo. También sintió la tirantez de sus pantalones.

Ikuto reptó por la cama y se preguntó si quedaba alguien en casa. Tenía que ir al baño y tomare una agradable ducha _fría._

Pero cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta sus oídos captaron algo.

- Amu-san, ¿quieres que tú y yo tengamos una cita esta noche?

Ikuto paró en seco. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Las voces del exterior se escuchaban cada vez más altas.

- ¡No, ella prefiere ir conmigo al concierto de Utau!

El muchacho se movió nervioso mientras continuaba escuchándolo todo. Decidió salir al balcón.

- ¡Hinamori-san! ¿Puedo acompañarte mañana de camino a la escuela?

La sonrojada adolescente estaba atónita. ¿Qué podía decirles a un puñado de fanfarrones (aunque extra románticos) chicos? Por suerte, ella no tenía que mentar una palabra; cierto príncipe vino a rescatarla. Y al gato cotilla no le sentó demasiado bien. De hecho, Ikuto estaba listo para saltar del balcón y desgarrar a aquellos muchachos.

- Vale. Ya es suficiente – gritó Tadase al tumulto de estudiantes – Váyanse de aquí o se enfrentarán a una expulsión.

- No hay derecho. Las clases ya han terminado

- Estáis acosando a un guardián. Incluso después del colegio, todavía sigue siendo castigable.

Tadase no cedió ante la ira de la muchedumbre ni respondió sus insultos, sino que se volteó hacia la temerosa muchacha. – Amu-chan. Deberías entrar dentro. Tenemos exámenes mañana. Ve y estudia. – Dijo calmadamente.

La pelirosa sonrió agradecida. – Gracias, Tadase-kun – sonrió y sin pensar le dio un abrazo al príncipe, en señal de gratitud. Tadase se sonrojó y la empujo dentro del edificio antes de que los otros chicos le empezaran a atacar.

-¡Hinamori-san! ¿Por qué él y no yo?

- ¡No es justo!

Tadase era un tipo pacífico, pero aquello ya era demasiado. - ¡Marchaos a casa!

* * *

Ikuto entrecerró sus oscuros ojos al notar aquel _pequeño_ abrazo que la muchacha le daba a su viejo amigo de la infancia. Se balanceó enfadado. Era un hecho que Ikuto estaba celoso. Celoso de Tadase, por recibir muestras de afecto de _su_ Amu y de aquellos niñatos, que estaban comiéndose con los ojos a _su _Amu

El muchacho volvió a la habitación. Los chicos que estaban en la calle ya se habían ido, pero para su sorpresa, fue recibido en su lugar por una Amu ligera de ropa.

Amu fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba cansada y no quería más que tomar un relajante baño antes de tener que abrir los libros. Cuando subió las escaleras, ya estaba preparada para patear a cierto felino, sin embargo, encontró la habitación vacía. Fue una ligera decepción ver que Ikuto se había marchado. Aun así, el era un solitario gato negro, así que no era una gran sorpresa ver que se había marchado.

La guardiana encogió sus hombros y empezó a desvestirse. No estaba preocupada del retorno de Ikuto. Deshizo su lazo rojo y lo dejo caer al cesto de la ropa. Dejó caer su falda antes de desabotonar su blusa.

¿Sabía Amu que sus acciones eran muy seductoras y sensuales? Oh, Ikuto sí que lo sabía. Sus pantalones empezaron a quedarse pequeños.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Amu se congeló en el sitio justo después de desabrochar el segundo botón de su blusa.

_Espera. ¿No se supone que Ikuto se había marchado?_ Pensó interiormente, al mismo tiempo en el que se giraba.

Ikuto sonreía con satisfacción y su bribona sonrisa creció. Allí estaba ella, su Amu, sin nada más que unas bragas y una blusa. Algo que él podía arrancar con facilidad. Sus profundos ojos azules recorrieron arriba y abajo su cuerpo. Era incluso mejor que en sus sueños. Amaba sus piernas lisas y firmes. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios. Aquellas piernas pedían a gritos ser enroscadas en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en el que él se introducía dentro de ella.

Sus impuros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chillido.

-¡Ikuto! – Amu se abrazó el pecho instantáneamente. Sin embargo, el chico ya había visto lo que se escondía debajo de su camisa. Aun así, Ikuto se decepciono al ver tan fantástica vista de su delantera cubierta.

- ¿Si? – Ronroneó mientras se acercaba a la muchacha. Ella fue avanzando pasos hacia atrás hasta que se chocó contra la pared.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Ella podía sentir como la desnudaba con esa mirada seductora suya. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaba. Su corazón estaba palpitando y sus rodillas se estaban volviendo débiles. Estaba ardiendo en llamas. Pero no podía permitir que él ganara. Ella tenía que controlarse… si fuera posible.

El hermoso rostro de Ikuto se todavía estaba adornado con aquella satisfecha sonrisa. -¿No te acuerdas? Estás ayudándome ocultándome aquí.

Amu enrojeció cual rosa cuando él se aproximo a ella. – No...No era esto a lo que me refería – Tartamudeó al sentir su aliento húmedo sobre su cuello, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Ella giró su cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos. No podía verle. Una mirada suya bastaba para tenerla de rodillas.

- Ikuto…- Ella se las arregló para decirlo sin tartamudear. – Vete. – mejor que estuviera fuera de su camino, antes de que cayera… no en la locura pero si en_ otra cosa__._

Ikuto amaba la manera en la que la muchacha se retorcía. Su cremoso cutis estaba coloreado. Ella se estaba exaltando y él lo sabía. Era demasiado fácil excitarla. También ayudaba el hecho de que ella se sentía atraída por él, por mucho que lo negara.

- ¿Cómo puedo irme de aquí estando tú así? – dijo deslizando lujuria. Ikuto posicionó una mano contra la pared para darse apoyo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a descender, besando su expuesto cuello.

Amu protestó silenciosamente contra esa acción. Ella quería apartarlo de él, sin embargo, esto era su sueño convertido en realidad. Había esperando tanto tiempo que él la besara. Sus suaves labios arrastraban besos de mariposa que le ponían los pelos de punta. El muchacho se hizo rápidamente con sus puntos débiles.

Ikuto mordió suavemente su oreja antes de susurrar algo. – Necesitas un baño.

Sus rasgos felinos, concretamente su nariz, captaron un familiar e inesperado olor. No le gustaba que _su_ Amu todavía poseyera el aroma de otro hombre, especialmente de Tadase.

- ¡Estaba… - Amu se apartó - …a punto de darme un baño, antes de que todo esto pasara!

Ikuto sonrió misteriosamente. – ¿Qué te parece si te enseño cómo se baña un gato? – El joven lamió la zona sensible de su cuello.

Por mucho que quisiera resistirse, la chica gimió al tacto. Su sollozo se volvió más fuerte.

Ella empezó a caer con la pared a su espalda mientras sus piernas fallaban para sostenerla. Él siguió su movimiento. En cuestión de segundos, ambos yacían en el suelo. Ella estaba en la base con Ikuto encima de ella. Encontró su mano sujetada por la mano del chico, la cual estaba agarrando su cabeza. Estaba indefensa y él no lo podía haber hecho de ningún otro modo.

Ikuto se levantó y observó a la belleza que descansaba bajo él. Estaba mojada y jadeante. Estaba deliciosa. Sintió una relampagueante sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- Ikuto… por favor- No pudo continuar cuando él capturó sus deliciosos labios en un beso. Uno demasiado lento en su opinión. Ella estaba tan hambrienta como él. Quería tener el control de su apasionado beso, pero estaba bajo la merced del chico. Él exploró su boca, haciendo que la chica gritara de placer. Ella sabía a cerezas y chocolate.

Ikuto gruñó cuando sus piernas hicieron contacto con su ingle. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia aquella oscura cerradura. Ella lo atrajo más cerca y continuaron con la lucha entre sus labios calientes.

Amu gimió de nuevo. – Iku-to…- Él continuó esparciendo besos y lametones por su cuerpo.

Ella sintió como su mano jugaba con los botones de su blusa. Uno por uno fue desabrochándolos, exponiendo más y más su pecho. Ikuto se las arreglo para empujar su sujetador, revelando parte de sus pechos. Estaba excitada.

Él se apretó más y persistió. Ikuto era avaricioso. Quería tocarla, sentirla. Se movió contra ella. Ella era suya, solamente suya. Sus manos apartaron la prenda blanca mientras bajaban hacia sus caderas. Aquello era un rozamiento agresivo. Después de todo, él estaba marcando lo que era suyo. Y a ella no le importo.

La muchacha estaba muerta de felicidad. Sentía los labios del chico en su pecho. Su lengua lamía alrededor de su duro pezón lento, dolorosamente lento, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco. Tembló. hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, dejando a Amu vibrando.

- Aún no he acabado. – bromeó él. – Todavía es la hora del baño. – Ikuto le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de avanzar lentamente hacia abajo. Seguía lamiendo, dejando su aroma en el desesperado cuerpo de la chica.

Sus manos serpentearon bajando por su cuerpo. Amu mordió su labio, silenciando un quejido.

Ikuto alzó la vista y observó atentamente con esa mirada suya. – No hagas eso. Quiero oírte. – Si, quería saber que ella estaba disfrutándolo. Quería oír sus lamentos desesperados. Le encantaba el efecto que él producía en ella. Sólo sabiendo que él era el único que había conseguido todo el trabajo.

Y se ganó su recompensa cuando ella gimió. Su dedo se posó en sus bragas de encaje. Sin embargo, él había decidido no quitarlas de momento. Frotó su húmeda zona. Estaba mojada.

- Todavía queda un lugar más donde limpiar.

Amu era vulnerable y solo pudo levantar inútilmente la cabeza.

Ikuto sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando la respuesta. – Pero… - Él rozó más persistentemente.

- Aaaa… - Amu se estremeció.

- Tú también tienes que darme un baño para gatos. – Sus dedos jugaron con el lazo de su ropa interior e intencionadamente lo arrastró hacia abajo.

* * *

**N.A: Continuará…o no… depende… o quizás si lo reescribo. **

**N.T: Ojalá que lo haga. A ver si está mujer aprende a no dejarnos con las ganas, leñe. xD.**


End file.
